


matching set

by drashian



Series: can't we just wait together [2]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Couch Sex, Developing Relationship, M/M, Trans Character, Transgender, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drashian/pseuds/drashian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal felt a little bit pathetic the way he pushed himself toward David, seeking out any validation to be found, any affirmation that David could see all the ugly, mismatched parts of him and still want all of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	matching set

**Author's Note:**

> I DIDN'T EVEN PLAN TO WRITE A SEQUEL TO GOOD COMPANY but i was on the train and suddenly writing an entire fic on my iphone so here we are
> 
> clearly i'm in denial about tpp

Hal was tucked into the corner of the couch, legs up to his chest, engrossed in the Gundam episode he had streaming on the laptop, when suddenly the weight shifted and he realized David had sat beside him. 

"I'm watching my shows," Hal said as warning. "The anime stops for no man."

David waved his hand. "The anime may continue full steam ahead."

Hal shrugged.

The episode kept going. Hal glanced over at the tired soldier next to him every few minutes, and to his surprise, David looked at least mildly interested in what was going on. Hal drew his legs tighter to his chest. They were squatting in a house in Buffalo; the electricity was easy enough to get, but heat not so much.

"What'd you think?" Hal said over the ending theme. 

David rolled his eyes but didn't stop Hal as he moved on to the next episode.

About halfway through this episode, Hal realized David was definitely scooting closer to him on the couch. Almost imperceptibly, but it was there. He shifted his weight a little bit towards him in response. Just an inch. 

Three episodes later, they were shoulder-to-shoulder, sharing glorious body heat. Hal nearly leaned his head to rest on David's shoulder but decided that was probably too much. Even in a completely innocent, platonic way, sharing the body heat was nice in the late fall chill. And considering the less-than-platonic thoughts Hal sometimes let himself entertain about his partner in crime... 

Well. He shifted his hips a bit, suddenly very aware of every inch of his own skin.

They had been living together on the run for a long time now, they'd caught more than enough glimpses of the other naked, but it still made Hal strangely uncomfortable to be around David with his chest unbound. He drew his arms around his folded legs, completely shielding himself from scrutiny. At least he didn't have to worry about David noticing his awkward half-arousal.

The ending theme played its course fully and the website's embedded player went dead, waiting for someone to confirm that they really did want to continue on this mecha binge. Hal hesitated for a moment too long and felt David really take in his whole body language and—fuck—shift away from him on the couch.

"Sorry," he said almost timidly.

"No, it's fine, I—“ Hal paused, worrying his lip. "I don't mind."

David hummed. "You look like you do."

"It's not you, it's... you know."

David trained a blank stare on him.

"You know!"

No expression. Completely didn't register at all.

"I'm not, you know... Wearing a binder or anything."

David quirked one eyebrow, just a shade. "You know that I don't mind."

And the thing was, Hal knew that. So well. A lot of people paid lip service to it, but David was the real deal. Never slipped up on name or pronouns since that first day. Spoke to him and about him like a regular dude. Drove him to his first endocrinologist appointment when Hal's hands were shaking too hard to grip the wheel. Fuck, he'd stood up for Hal in the grocery store checkout line. Twice.

Hal just sighed. "I can't explain it right. It's not you. I would feel this way with anyone." Not that there was anyone else he would even be in this situation with in the first place, anyone else he would trust enough.

David's face softened. "As long as you know it truly makes no difference to me."

Hal slowly uncrossed his arms, shifted his weight to lean heavily against David's side. "I know," he said softly.

It was only a single moment of silence, but it dragged on and on like a century.

Just as Hal was withering away in old age, David craned his neck down, shifted his weight so he could softly brush his lips against Hal's cheek.

"Nuh uh." Hal twisted on the couch to face David, whose eyebrows shot right up. "You don't get to do that without—“ and Hal grabbed the curling ends of David's hair at his neck, pulled him in close and warm and kissed him with a bit of fervor and a touch of teeth and a whole lot of pent up feelings. David warmed right up to the idea, his hands slipping right behind Hal's hips, pulling them close.

It was an eternity and still entirely too short a time until they pulled apart, breath heavy between them, fogging up the edges of Hal's glasses.

"Thank God," Hal breathed, resting his forehead heavily on the base of David's neck. David nuzzled against him and hummed in the affirmative.

"You’re..." David started, then grunted in the affectionate way he always did when he was pretending Hal had annoyed him.

"Hmm?" Hal leaned back, smiling gently, still reluctant to be anywhere too far away from David's lips.

David kissed him again, deeply, his tongue cautiously brushing Hal's lips before expertly teasing his mouth. David's thumbs pressed into Hal's hips, nearly bruising, drawing an embarrassing whine from Hal's throat. Hal parted his legs and wrapped them around David's waist, drawing them closer yet.

When they drew apart this time, they were both panting. David kissed the underside of Hal's jaw idly, making the smaller man arch and squirm under him. Hal hesitated for a moment, then lifted his hoodie a few inches, looking questioningly at David. He nodded, giving Hal a clear "why are you asking me this?" look. Hal quickly took his hoodie and shirt off before he could lose his nerve. He felt a little bit pathetic the way he pushed himself toward David, seeking out any validation to be found, any affirmation that David could see all the ugly, mismatched parts of him and still want all of it.

But David took the hint, his hands exploring the valleys and curves of Hal's torso, the sight not totally unfamiliar but the softness completely new. His hands found Hal's breasts as his mouth found the base of his neck, and the dual stimulation was nearly too much for Hal. He quickly lost himself in the haze of David's calloused fingers. They kissed more, a lot more, and David's shirt was lost in the fumbling, until Hal found himself straddling David, who was sitting spread-legged beneath him looking absolutely wrecked. The moment engulfed him, and he paused to inhale, exhale, take in the sight.

David reached up and traced a finger along Hal's jaw, his eyes full of affection and lust and admiration and every emotion Hal had craved for so, so long. "Handsome," David said softly, kissing at the top of the swell of Hal's left breast.

He leaned down and kissed David thoroughly, his hands exploring David in turn. His chest was hair and taut muscle and knotted white scar tissue, so unlike Hal's in every way. It was perfect. As he leaned down to graze a nipple with his teeth, David's hips bucked, and Hal decided that he could take the building heat no more. He lifted himself off of David for a disappointing minute and awkwardly shimmied his way out of his sweatpants. David caught on quickly, helping him pull the fabric from where it had immediately tangled on his ankles. Hal paused to catch his breath in nothing but a pair of glasses and light orange boxer briefs.

David's fingers traced from the crest of Hal's hip bones to the edge of the waistband, and he looked up at Hal with an unspoken question. Hal nodded. He hadn't... well, he definitely didn't wake up this morning planning on fucking anyone, let alone the legendary supersoldier he'd been harboring a painful crush on for long, long months. David hooked his thumbs and slid Hal's underwear down his thighs, where Hal unceremoniously kicked them to the floor.

David's thumb trailed from Hal's bellybutton and down the newly grown hair straight to the thick crop of dark curls, fingers gentle but experienced as they parted Hal's lips and made him gasp desperately. Grinding hard against the heel of David's hand, Hal whined, arching his back and digging short fingernails into David's bare shoulders.

"Please," Hal breathed as David pressed one finger against his entrance, and suddenly he was being filled with one, then two, of David's rough, wide fingers. They curled inside him, pressing a spot that made Hal cry out and sweat drip from his eyebrows. David leaned up to suck on the base of Hal's neck, teeth scraping against his delicate skin, surely that was going to bruise but God, God, Hal was not going to last one second longer like this, strung out and stretched thin like a rubber band about to snap.

One frantic keen and he was convulsing, orgasm taking him harder than it had in ages. He writhed for a long, long time against David, riding every inch of pleasure until it became discomfort, whimpering and grabbing David close, kissing him. David held him steady, pushed when he needed to be pushed and withdrew as soon as Hal's moans turned to complaints. Lifting his hand to his mouth, he licked off his slick fingers with an obnoxious smile. Hal flushed and rolled his eyes.

They lay chest-to-chest on the couch, David supporting every bit of Hal's weight, for a good minute.

"Are you...?" Hal said, reaching for David's jeans. David laughed softly as Hal unbuttoned them, only to find the inside of David's underwear slick, his cock already softening.

"You put on a good show," David said, hardly embarrassed. "Next time."

Hal smirked and kissed David again to seal that promise.

After a healthy time laying together, Hal pulled on his sweatpants and t-shirt to follow a bare chested David to the fire escape. He lit a cigarette and offered the pack towards Hal, an old tradition. Hal would never say yes, but David would always offer. It was only polite.

They stood in the chill, unashamed of their sweat and stink and half nudity, and watched the last moments of the sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> please send me any and all trans metal gear content on tumblr @ [vulcanders](http://vulcanders.tumblr.com/)


End file.
